Ciemna krew
by MeganRouth
Summary: Multi-shot, Naruto-verse, AU. Zamknięty w klatce z krwi i kości, nie pojmuje, co się dzieje. Nie wie, jak ma na imię, ale jego jednooki strażnik zawsze dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. Odkąd pamiętał, nie widział słońca, tylko kłębiące się myśli nad ich głowami. Jak się okazuje, Więzienie Krwi skrywa w sobie wiele tajemnic - nawet dziecko za ich murami.
1. Ciemna cela

_Ciemność_.

Zawsze uważał, gdzieś w ciemności, głęboko na dnie swojego zmarzniętego serca, że czegoś mu brakowało. Nie chodzi oczywiście o jakąś cechę fizyczną bądź mentalną, nie. Nie chodziło również o siłę, bo w tamtym miejscu, jeśli było się całkiem samemu, nawet siła była bezużyteczna, a jedyne, co pozostawało w walce o przetrwanie w ciemnej, bezokiennej, zamkniętej celi najpilniej strzeżonej placówki do przetrzymywania ludzi, jeńców, złoczyńców, bandytów, shinobi, normalnych ludzi, to jasne, siła, ale siła umysłu, umiejętności strategicznego myślenia i planowania, aby za żadne skarby nie wpaść w kłopoty, nie nawinąć się jednej czy drugiej grupie, _nie zginąć przez popchnięcie dorosłego mężczyzny na ceglastą ścianę, bo właśnie tak mu się zachciało._  
Wrzucony do tej klatki dawno temu, nim jeszcze zaczął pojmować, co się dzieje wokół, nie rozumiał tej potrzeby, która była kontrą dla ciemności. Zakorzeniła się gdzieś głęboko, daleko w środku niego, gdzieś w jego umyśle i nękała go za każdym wyjściem na wybieg, skąd mógł zobaczyć w górze dziwne zjawisko, jakby skłębione myśli, szare, granatowe, ciemne, jasne, o różnych kształtach, długościach, gęstościach, lecz również o różnych nazwach, które słyszał po raz pierwszy.  
– Jak się nazywa to coś? – zdobył się raz na odwagę i odezwał nieznajomymi mu dźwiękami (swoim dawno, dawno nieużywanym i niemal nieznanym głosem) do wieloletniego strażnika, nigdy nie spuszczającego z niego wzroku i nie odstępującego go na krok, od momentu jego przybycia do tego piekła. Wysoki mężczyzna w standardowym mundurze, jaki posiadali wszyscy strażnicy, zamrugał kilkukrotnie swoim czarnym okiem (drugie miał zakryte granatowym materiałem) i spojrzał za nim w górę. Przekrzywił głowę.  
– Chmury. – Taką odpowiedź dostał od strażnika, jak zawsze małomównego, lakonicznego, jak zawsze również znudzonego, aczkolwiek cierpliwego. Nie złościł się nigdy za dziwne pytania, nie dociekał także, dlaczego pyta się o takie rzeczy; może go rozumiał? Może wiedział, spędzając z nim każdą chwilę od momentu, w którym zaczął pojmować wszystko, skąd potrzeba wiedzy, skąd ten głód i pustka?  
Nie wiedział, odpowiedziałby.

Ciemność.

Zawsze to puste uczucie pojawiało się w momencie, gdy wychodził na zewnątrz. Patrzył wtedy na nowo poznane chmury, próbując doszukać się w nich choćby skrawka błękitnego sklepienia, o którym kiedyś powiedział mu strażnik. Nigdy nie widział takiego zjawiska. Nigdy nie widział też tego – jak to było? – słońca, o. Wiedział, skąd się bierze światło (właśnie ze słońca), ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział go na własne oczy. Wszystko w tamtym miejscu było wiecznie zakryte grubą powłoką ciemnoszarych, kłębiastych, wielkich chmur. Nigdy też nie miał okazji zobaczyć świecących punktów na nocnym już niebie bądź tego drugiego, nocnego słońca. Już ich nazwy dawno pozapominał – wleciały one jednym uchem, drugim wyleciały, bo nie wiedział nawet, jak wyglądały, to co dopiero zapamiętać ich nazwę? Skądże. W ich miejsce w jego pamięci wleciały obrazy nowych więźniów, pierwszy raz ujrzanych na wybiegu, obraz ich spalonych ciał, kiedy próbowali zaatakować głównego strażnika, przechadzającego się wokół nich, obraz dziwnych, czerwonych więzów, pasków, jakoby tatuaży na ciałach wszystkich.  
Gdy wieczorem podniósł ubranie, widział te paski także u siebie. Były… dziwne. Gdy ich dotknął, jego ciało przeszył gorąc i ból, dlatego też nigdy więcej, sam z siebie, nie dotykał tych znaków.

Ciemność.

To uczucie już nie było aż takie…. Nieznane. Począwszy od kolejnych momentów swojego życia – strażnik wyjawił mu, że ma wkrótce dziesięć lat – zaczął odczuwać coraz więcej i więcej. Wszystko to było niezidentyfikowane, dziwne, nieznajome, ale także ciekawe, interesujące, zatem począł pytać o to jedyną osobę, z którą mógł zamienić chociażby kilka słów, aż stało się to swoiste.  
– Jak… jak to jest, że czuję się inaczej? – I znowu chrapliwym, trochę piskliwym głosem odezwał się do jednookiego mężczyzny. Ten, patrząc na niego z jakimś błyskiem w oku, położył dłoń na jego głowie. Dziesięciolatek, zaskoczony ciepłem dłoni i uczuciem dotyku, odskoczył jak oparzony, nim tatuaże na jego ciele zaczęły niemiłosiernie piec, szczypać, drapać, rozsadzać od środka. Zmieszany i nie spodziewający się takiego obrotu wydarzeń strażnik tylko szybko wziął swoją rękę i odsunął od krat.  
– To, co najpierw czułeś to zaskoczenie. Potem, strach, a następnie ból. – Chłopiec spojrzał na strażnika, ledwie podnosząc głowę z podłogi. – Emocje, uczucia. Są one naturalne dla nas i naszego ciała, reakcje, bodźce; bo jesteśmy ludźmi i tacy się urodziliśmy. Istnieją również te pozytywne emocje, ale… nie tutaj. Może kiedyś.  
Było to wszystko nie do pojęcia dla młodego chłopaka.

Ciemność, ale tym razem i dziwne uczucia.

W momencie, w którym goła, szorstka i poraniona stopa chłopaka natrafiła na chłód posadzki na zewnątrz, nareszcie zrozumiał. Było mu zimno, dlatego był niezadowolony. Miał ranę na nodze, dlatego bolała, ale zimno koiło to szczypanie, dlatego neutralnie postawił stopę na kafelkach. Zrozumiał w końcu, że to wszystko opiera się na odczuwaniu, zmysłach, emocjach, uczuciach, doświadczeniach, wiedzy i rozumie. Zrozumiał w końcu, że ten brak czegoś, to pustka, bo tak naprawdę nie miał nikogo – tylko małomównego strażnika. Zrozumiał w końcu, że to odwiecznie zakorzenione w nim pragnienie to pragnienie wolności.  
Bo to, co teraz miał, to klatka. Uwięziony był we własnym ciele, we własnej krwi, we własnych kościach. Ciało, to klatka kości i krwi. Ciało to jego ograniczenie. On był spragniony wiedzy, wolności i _bliskości_. On chciał wreszcie czuć coś, co nie tylko było zimnem, chłodem, pustką, melancholią, smutkiem, złością, spokojem i od nowa. Chciał wreszcie zacząć żyć.

Chciał, by pustka zniknęła; zaczerpnął zatem świeżego powietrza i, obrywając od dorosłych współwięźniów, runął na ziemię, najpierw uderzając głową. A miał uważać na nich przecież - strażnik wyszedł dosłownie na słowo z głównym strażnikiem.

Musiał poczekać, tak sobie pomyślał. Jeszcze trochę, nim będzie mógł zobaczyć słońce i doświadczyć błękitu rzekomo pięknego, słonecznego nieba. Jeszcze trochę.

Ale teraz została mu tylko ciemność.


	2. Ciemna myśl

Tamtejsze niebo nigdy nie dawało słońcu się przedrzeć przez pokrywę szarych chmur. Tamtejsze słońce nigdy nie było na tyle silne, by przedrzeć się przez powłokę myśli. Tamtejsze chmury nigdy nie pozwalały być przedarte, odrzucone, kłębiąc się i nakładając na siebie warstwa po warstwie. Tamtejszy świat był światem nieznanym, a jednocześnie znajomym.

Dla niego wydawało się, że należy do tamtego wymiaru natury, wymiaru harmonii, zupełnie odmiennej i niezgodnej od tego, co uważał przedtem – nim to dziwne uczucie zakiełkowało w jego sercu – za naturalne. Wiecznie wzburzona woda, fale, wiry, wysokie, zimne skały, burze, deszcze, olbrzymie chmury, wysokie, zimne, nieprzeniknione mury, wieże strażnicze, czerwone spiczaste dachy, kurz unoszący się w powietrzu oraz susza bądź wilgotność. Rozpoznanie dwóch ostatnich było ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia, wymagającym od niego całkowitego skupienia i uruchomienia wszystkich zmysłów. Sam jednak by odróżnienia nie dokonał – jego strażnik, uśmiechnięty za swoją maską jak zwykle, był przy nim podczas całego procesu i mówił, kiedy coś się zmieniało, by to zauważył. Susza, przeraźliwie drapiąca w gardle, gorąca, pobierająca całą wodę z jego ciała, by zachować dla siebie. I jej przeciwieństwo, Wilgotność, zimna, mokra jakby oddająca niechcianą wodę, zatykająca ciężkie usta, ale chyba bardziej przyjemna, niż Susza – uważał, że była mniej okrutna, bardziej żałująca losu człowieczeństwa, aczkolwiek w zamian niosła za sobą Opady; być może bardziej trafne było określenie, że Opady podążały za nią, wiernie stojąc przy jej boku , a na ziemię odwiedzoną przez Suszę przywracały życie.

Strażnik opowiedział mu świetną historię, by przybliżyć mu dokładny mechanizm działania owych mas powietrza, tej dokładnej części natury, która dana do poznania została mu dwa razy na rok.

– Wszyscy… wszyscy zrodzeni zostali kwestią przypadku, lecz zazębiali się tak doskonale, że potem już nic nie działo się bez powodu. Całkiem na południu, w strefie, do której należy Kraj Wiatru oraz Kraj Ognia, ciepłe, chłodne i suche Powietrze zaczyna opadać, walcząc w ten sposób ze samym sobą, bo zmienia swoją Temperaturę, a ta jest sprytną bestią, zawsze niepewna, sprzyjająca Suszy i bardzo nie lubiąca Wilgoci. Powietrze w tamtej strefie nie niesie ze sobą opadów, ale podąża za nim Susza, przez którą niemal cały Kraj Wiatru jest pogrzebany w piasku, a Kraj Ognia jest uważany za drugi najcieplejszy pośród wszystkich nacji. Piaseczność Wiatru podkreśla jeszcze to, że jest w środku kontynentu, nie ma tam Wody, z której mogłaby wyłonić się Wilgoć. Kiedyś Wilgoć i Susza nie były aż tak wrogie w stosunku do siebie, ale ich relacje zniszczył stary konflikt o Kraj Fal. Nie umiały one ustalić, kto z nich będzie tam się pojawiał, przez co ich Powietrza (Zimne i Ciepłe) zetknęły się raz w walce, tworząc olbrzymi cyklon, tajfun, porywający wszystko z siłą 500 kilometrów na godzinę. Ludzie w Kraju Fal niemal wyginęli, a widząc to, Wilgotność i Susza zaprzestały walk, dzieląc się porami roku, w których będą się pojawiać – Wilgoć wzięła lato, a Susza – zimę, tak dla odmiany. Stąd nazwa ich wiatrów – Monsuny, czyli zmienne.

A to była tylko część opowieści. Jego całożyciowy opiekun opowiadał o zmianach zachodzących w pogodzie całymi godzinami, a on przysłuchiwał się uważnie, zaintrygowany faktem istnienia takich dziwnych, nienaturalnych dla niego zjawisk. Strażnik nigdy nie zaprzestał tych lekcji geografii, przy okazji ucząc go o pogodzie.

Nienaturalność względem innej pogody zniknęła wraz z pojawieniem się _tego_ uczucia. Teraz w miejsce tego zagościło pragnienie poznania, a także tymczasowa – naprawdę, tymczasowa – pustka, bo znał Monsun tylko z opowieści o Wilgoci i Suszy, bo znał Śnieg tylko z opowieści o Powietrzu Ciepłym i Zimnym nad bardzo złą i małą Temperaturą, bo znał Fen tylko z opowieści o wysokich, skalistych zboczach i dwóch stronach gór.

To pragnienie bycia normalnym przytłumiło w nim wszystkie dotąd odczuwalne emocje – liczyło się to i tylko to, byleby się wyrwać z tej klatki, byle rozprostować skrzydła WoLnOŚĆI I LECIEĆ, _byleby tylko zerwać ograniczenia własnego ciała przeklętej pieczęci cholernego znakuktórynosiłcałeswoje_ _ **nicnieznacząceŻYCIE…!**_

Wziął dokładnie jedenaście głębokich wdechów, uspokoił się i położył rękę na przeciwległym do niej ramieniu. Jego strażnik wybył dzisiaj ponowie; ponoć pojawiła się jakaś niesamowicie ważna sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki i strażnik _musiał_ iść. Nie wiedział jednak o tym, że cała afera, w którą wplątany dopiero zostanie, wzięła się z jego powodu.  
Ale jak pojąć ma to małe, niewykształcone emocjonalnie serce chłopca, skoro nikt go nie nauczył **czuć**? Jakże pojąć może wielkie sprawy, gdy nigdy nawet Słońca na oczy nie zobaczył? Nie doświadczył jego ciepła? Ciepła wielkiej, rodzicielskiej miłości, pierwszych zauroczeń, ciepła przyjaciół na wieki i przyjaciół przez dzieciństwo, ciepła opieki i ciepła własnej, miękkiej, niebanalnej kołdry? Jakże?

Tak zagapiony w górę, nie zauważył, jak niebezpiecznie blisko znajdował się do strażnika – ale nie, nie swojego, tylko obcego, jednego z brutalnych ludzi tutaj pilnujących jeszcze brutalniejszych; wszyscy sobie równo warci, ale jedni uszli bez szwanku, a drudzy aż tak uważni to nie byli czy tam nie chcieli być – od jednego konkretnego współwięźnia otrzymywał on dziwne znaki (nie chodzi mu oczywiście o normalne znaki, ale o mowę jego ciała, niby nieznaczne, ledwo zauważalne gesty, ruchy, które ze sobą niosły przesłanie, jakie tylko on potrafił odczytać), wskazujące na jego przychylność względem niego, względem pogody, względem swojego losu – dokładnie jakby zaakceptował niesprawiedliwy wyrok losu –och, on umiał dokładnie powiedzieć, kto w tym miejscu był niewinny, tiki nerwowe wszystkich na to wskazywały.

Strażnik odepchnął chłopca mocno, prawie roztrzaskując mu głowę o twarde, kamienne podłoże – _och, Wilgoci, przyjaciółko moja, przyprowadź Suszę, niech ogrzeje serc zimne mury_ – z dalszej opresji uratowało go pojawienie się jego jedynego przyjaciela, tego, który zawsze znajdował się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale sądzę, że przemoc wobec dzieci jest karalna – powiedział Opiekun, uśmiechając się pod maską. Brutalny strażnik oblał się potem i uciekł stamtąd najszybciej, na ile nogi mu pozwalały. Opiekun odwrócił się do leżącego dziesięciolatka i spojrzał na niego z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Chłopiec pokazywał ku górze, oczy pozostawiając szerokie ze zdziwienia i zachwytu. Strażnik uniósł brew i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.

– Czy to… Słońce?

– Tak – odpowiedział, z powrotem na niego zerkając. – Ciesz się, będziesz teraz miał więcej okazji, by je pooglądać. Wychodzisz.


	3. Ciemna wędrówka

Pierwsze zderzenie z tamtym światem było oczywiście czymś nowym i zaskakującym. Nie było ekstremalnej Suszy ani bardzo mokrej Wilgoci tylko podczas dwóch dni. Nie było ciągłych chmur, zakrywających widok na resztę tak wielkiego i niewidzialnego dla nich Wszechświata. Nie było także wirów, nie było burz i piorunów, nie było cyklonów - ale za to był _śnieg_. Nieskończoność białych płatków, kryształków, każdy inny, każdy biały, każdy zimny, każdy... niezwykły. Niezwykły w swej prostocie.

Przecież to były tylko zamrożone krople Deszczu, nieprawdaż? Właśnie, że nie.

Każdy z tych płatków miał dla niego inne, bardzo symboliczne znaczenie; bowiem jak tylko zdjęto z niego pozornie wiecznie wypalony na ciele znak, tę ognistą pieczęć, która męczyła go w każdym śnie i nocnej marze, jak tylko opuścił po raz pierwszy w życiu mury tego przeklętego miejsca i wyszedł na niepewny grunt ścieżki prowadzącej do wielkiej bramy, z nieba posypał się Śnieg, znany mu z długich opowieści strażnika na dziedzińcu o chmurach, wielkich kłębiastych. On nie wierzył, że to był zwykły przypadek.

Nie każdemu zdarzało się, że wychodzili z najpilniej strzeżonego, najbrutalniejszego pod względem metod uspokajania skazańców więzienia. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

Choć takich przypadków było zdecydowanie więcej. Zabrawszy ze sobą wszystkie swoje notatki o Naturze, ze strażnikiem ruszyli w drogę, ponoć długą i niebezpieczną, jeśli się nie było naprawdę dokładnie uważnym. Do zagospodarowania mieli jedynie starą, spróchniałą a na dodatek dziurawą łódź, dwa liche wiosła i więcej niż miesiąc drogi na piechotę tempem kupców. Nie umiał przecież on skakać, pojawiać się i znikać czy biegać jak Opiekun. Nie był ninją - ale trenował ze strażnikiem. Dołączał się do niego, gdy robił pompki, biegał wokół dziedzińca bądź na korytarzu przed jego celą (umiejscowiona była na samej górze Więzienia Krwi, na ostatnim piętrze, które kiedyś zarezerwowane było dla największych złoczyńców; ale on nic nie zrobił, więc ta zasada musiała się zmienić dawno temu, prawda?).

 _Prawda?_

Wyruszyli w drogę... właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy. Inaczej: do Wilgoci zostało 83 dni, ale nie umiał powiedzieć nic więcej; miesiąc? dzień? rok? Nic z tych rzeczy. Opiekun mówił, żeby się zbytnio tym nie przejmował, że nabierze wprawy po miesiącu na zewnątrz. Potem to będzie bardziej niż naturalne, w jego głowie pojawiać się będą daty, czasy i lata, ale on sam nie był pewien.

Jego strażnik zaskoczony był ogólnym rozwojem tej sytuacji. Tak, jakby nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zdoła wyjść stamtąd. Nie, żeby go to dziwiło; on sam nie wiedział, czy faktycznie kiedykolwiek pozna świat (ten nie taki nieznany jak przedtem) poza murami. Ta decyzja była niespodziewana - ale skąd w ogóle się wzięła? Strażnik był bardzo skąpy w słowach na ten temat. Zawsze, gdy pytał się go o powód jego wyjścia, mężczyzna kręcił głową, mówiąc, że ktoś z wyższych sfer pociągnął za kilka sznurków i go znalazł.  
Lecz po co ktoś miałby go szukać? Po co wyciągać z tego miejsca, które nigdy w życiu nie nazwałby domem? I nie chodzi tu o to, że nie chciał wyjść - **To było jego marzenie...!** \- tylko o samą informację. Stał się...obiektem zainteresowania? ...dziwnym przypadkiem? ...czymś istotnym?

Strażnik był skąpy w słowach.

A ich wędrówka była kontynuowana: długie kilometry dreptania, by utrzymać tempo, żmudne, ciężkie noce spędzone na oglądaniu nocnych konstelacji na nieboskłonie, zmienny humor Pogody, która co rusz wzywała do siebie kogoś innego; a to Wilgoć, a to Suszę, toteż Deszcz, Śnieg, Wiatr, Chłód, Gorąc i całą, dziwną resztę tej ich wspólnoty, całości. To wszystko było tak nagłą zmianą, że przytłaczało go miejscami - parł jednak do przodu, zdeterminowany, by poznawać to, czego nie doświadczył przez pierwsze dziesięć lat swojego życia (aczkolwiek jednostka lat wciąż owiana była tajemnicą. Tam Czas nie gnał, nigdzie się nie śpieszył, zmieniał ze swoim humorem).

W dwa tygodnie dotarli do granicy z Krajem Ognia, o którym pamiętał z historii o działaniu wiatrów Suszy. Ponownie zadziało się też coś dziwnego; w momencie przekraczania granicy zawiał silny, chłodny, suchy Wiatr. Pośrodku lasu.

To nie było normalne, zwykłe. Tym bardziej potwierdzało tylko jego poczucie, że wokół niego dzieją się dziwne rzeczy - _wszystko począwszy od dziwnego uczucia, które zrodziło się w nim w miejsce wiecznej pustki, bezsensu egzystencji, aż zaczęło się r **ozWIJAĆ I W KOŃCU COŚ DAŁO M -**_ nawet sam strażnik, zaskoczony, wziął go na barana i ulotnił się z tamtego miejsca najszybciej, na ile pozwalały mu jego możliwości (a pozwalały na naprawdę wiele, nawet z chłopcem na plecach).

Pierwszego dnia od wkroczenia do tego Kraju rozbili oni obóz na niewielkiej polanie. Strażnik mówił, że nie byli daleko od swojego celu, a najgorszą część wędrówki [Kusagakure] mieli dawno za sobą. On mrugnął raz i drugi, po czym spojrzał wprost na Płomienie, skrzące się ognisko, tak _boleśnie_ przypominające mu o zdjętej pieczęci- odruchowo podrapał się po piersi -symbolu jego zniewolenia we własnym ciele, gdy przebywał t a m. Ze zastanowieniem zerknął na Opiekuna.

\- Słyszałem kiedyś, że ludzie... mają imiona - wydukał zachrypiałym głosem (nigdy często go nie używał), obserwując mowę ciała mężczyzny.

\- Prawda. Moje imię to Kakashi - odpowiedział Strażnik-Kakashi, spoglądając jednym okiem na swojego odwiecznego podopiecznego. Chłopiec nagle się poruszył.

\- Znasz... znasz moje? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, pochylając się ku niemu. Kakashi przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakże mógłby zapomnieć? Nie śmiałby chyba, splamiłby wtedy imię swojego przybranego ojca przecież.

\- Tak. Masz na imię _Naruto_.

Naruto.

W jego sercu zagościł nagle spokój, dziwna, niezrozumiała ulga. Naruto miał imię. Opiekun miał imię. Ba, Kraj Ognia miał imię!

Wreszcie poczuł, że gdzieś należy. Jest ważny dla kogoś. Nie jest tylko i wyłącznie bezimiennym człowiekiem, egzystującym nikt nie wie, dlaczego. Miał imię. Miał przynależność. Miał godność.

Miał wreszcie _sens_.


	4. Ciemna poufałość

_Na-ru-to_.

Próbował swoje imię kilkukrotnie, poruszał małymi, spierzchniętymi ustami, jakby ćwiczył wymawianie go, usiłował poznać, nim ponownie je wymówi. Strażnik wysłał klony na zwiady, a sam poszedł po świeżą wodę - widocznie miał ograniczone zaufanie do siebie, skoro klonom nie ufał aż tak.

Było to dziwne uczucie, dziwne. Dziwne słowo, nieznajome, dotąd nie do pomyślenia, że jego... dziwnie mu teraz pasowało. _Dziwnie_.

Ale był rad.

Tamto miejsce, choć nigdy nie zostanie wymazane z jego pamięci przez te wszystkie blizny na jego umyśle i ciele, zsunęło się na drugi plan, a blisko mu było do trzeciego - im bliżej do ich celu wędrówki, tym słabło. Neutralne uczucia zagościły w ostoi jego ciała, pozytywne wlewały błysk do jego oczu, a negatywnych... wręcz nie było! Tylko gdy Wilgoć czasem nawiedzała ich strony, to powracały. A, na całe wielkie szczęście, robiła to rzadko. Ten suchy teren nieczęsto dawał się okupować przez Nią i za to kochał te gęste, zielone lasy. Wszystko inne zbyt mocno przypominało mu dawne miejsce jego pobytu.

Ale im więcej długich dni mijało, tym więcej myśli pojawiało się w jego głowie. Właściwie... to dlaczego tam się znajdował? Czemu, ukryty za wielkimi, surowymi murami, nie znał nawet swojej godności? W jakim celu _ktoś z wyższych sfer_ pociągnął za te przysłowiowe sznurki i wydostał go stamtąd właśnie teraz, w tym najciemniejszym czasie?

Tak wiele pytań, pozostających niezmiennie bez odpowiedzi, a tak mało czasu.

Gdy jego strażnik- _Kakashi_ , skarcił się ostro w myślach -wrócił, nic nie rzekł, tylko przypatrywał mu się, gdy odstawiał menażerki wypełnione po brzegi wodą na bok. Jounin westchnął i, opierając ręce na biodrach, przeciągnął się (towarzyszyło temu strzykanie kości, w momencie wyciągnięcia się. Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił szybko głowę. _Znowu myślami był **tam** , **znowu łamali kolejnym osobom KOŚCI, BO IM SIĘ NIE SPODOBALI, ZNOWU KOLEJNA OSOBA LEŻY ZE S K R Ę C O N Y M kArKiEM, A KOLEJNA JUŻ WE KRWI...!**_

\- Naruto? - Drgnął wyraźnie. Pokręcił energicznie głową, by do końca otrząsnąć się z rzeki wspomnień, które myślał, że odeszły na bok.

Cóż, większym zaskoczeniem był dźwięk jego imienia wypowiadanego przez mężczyznę. Zwrócił się tak do niego dopiero po raz drugi, choć teraz złapał w tym słowie więcej emocji, niż ostatnio.

\- Naruto. Ja. Tak? - dopytał, chcąc się upewnić, tak na 100%, bo przez chwilę myślał, że wymyślił sobie tę całą eskapadę i nigdy w życiu nie wyszedł z tej klatki. Przez krótką chwilę _myślał, że traci rozum, normalność, zmysły._ Przez krótką chwilę - wystarczająco dla niego długą.

Strażnik uniósł brwi i przechylił głowę, tak jak układały się jego szare włosy. Nie był aż tak zdziwiony, zdarzało mu się odpływać i to gorzej, acz byli teraz na zewnątrz i takie coś nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Będzie musiał to skonsultować z Inoichim tak czy siak.

\- Czujesz się dobrze?

Dopiero godziny potem Hatake zdał sobie sprawę, że pytanie to było tak okropnie głupie i nieprzemyślane, gdy Naruto nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem aż do końca ich wędrówki.

Chciał gorzko zapłakać, ale nie potrafił.

Ich destynacja była tuż-tuż. Od dwóch godzin szli po wydeptanej, suchej szosie, a drzewa powoli się przerzedzały. Dziesięć minut temu zobaczyli Górę Hokage - na co chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc po raz pierwszy coś tak potężnego, wysokiego, jasnego i bijącego z dobrą energią od czasów wież Więzienia. Wielkie podobizny wyryte w skale spoglądały na niego jakby gniewnie, z autorytetem, ale on się nie bał - _po tym, co zobaczył TAM, to nie dziwota (blizny zostają i nie znikną nigdy) -_ czuł za to dziwne połączenie, więź, jakby znał ich wszystkich. Jakby dostał od nich zadanie, ekstremalnie ważne i niezwykłe. Jakby... _to oni byli_...

Mury pojawiły się jako następne. Wysokie i białe były miłą odmianą od szarych, lecz jeszcze wyższych murów Więzienia. Czerwona brama witała ich razem z niesamowicie zdziwionymi wartownikami [ _Kakashi-san, czy to ty?!] [Mówili, że zaginąłeś! Mówili, że odszedłeś na północ i już nigdy nie wrócisz!] [Hokage! Niech ktoś pobiegnie po Hokage!]_ oraz lekkim Wiaterkiem, ciągle towarzyszącym im od czasu wejścia na ścieżkę.

Ludzie. Naruto się ich bał (za wiele złego w nich widział, za wiele).

Schował się przeto za Kakashim, który po chwili wziął go na barana, czując jak wystraszony jest młody. Nie pomagał fakt, że trząsł się bardzo mocno.

\- Odpowiedzi potem.

I przekroczyli Wielką Bramę, granicę nowego rozdziału w życiu ich obojga.

A wtedy wiatr się wzmógł i porwał Naruto w górę, w swoje objęcia, skąd mógł zobaczyć cel podróży i miejsce powstania wszystkich nurtujących go pytań i sekretów.

Przysięgał na bogów, Więzienie przy tym było jak on pośród więźniów.

 _Jak mrówka._

Wkrótce zaczął powoli opadać, ale nim roztrzaskał się o twardą ziemię, Strażnik go złapał i ninja-technikami przetransportował przed prawdopodobnie najwyższy i największy budynek w całym tym miejscu, znajdujący się dokładnie pod Górą Hokage. Weszli oni do środka nie normalnie, przez nie aż takie wielkie drzwi, ale przez okno - dziwniej chyba nie dało rady.

Pokój był jak... gabinet w swoim rodzaju. Jedyny, jaki Naruto kiedykolwiek widział, to gabinet dyrektora zarządzającego Więzieniem - _Mui codziennie wychodził na powitanie nowych więźniów, a co słyszał na pierwszym dziedzińcu zdecydowanie nie było okrzykami radości, a raczej rozpaczy -_ i udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że rozpętało się piekło jednego dnia w stołówce i wszyscy tam przebywający, **wszyscy bez wyjątku zostali spaleni**. Wtedy pięciolatek miał szczęście, że został w celi dłużej, gdyż w ten sposób uniknął niechybnej śmierci, wyroku Dyrektora. Gabinety nie były jednak podobne.

Tutaj na środku kolistego pomieszczenia stało długie, drewniane biurko, na którym znajdowały się trzy stosy papierów. Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju były cztery półki ze zwojami i książkami, a pomiędzy nimi - portrety nieznanych chłopakowi mężczyzn. Oprócz tego nieokupowana przez nikogo kanapa kusiła wyglądem, a krzesła przy stoliku zachęcały do zajęcia miejsca.

\- Więc to prawda... - W tym momencie Naruto zorientował się, że przy biurku ktoś siedzi. Mężczyzna był stary - och, jakże stary! Mui nie dorównywał mu do pięt - resztkę siwych włosów wetkniętych miał pod biało-czerwony kapelusz, nos długi, a twarz jego okalały zmarszczki. W ustach miał długą fajkę, z której leciał dym.

Najbardziej intrygujące były jego oczy - małe, czarne, wyrażające zaskoczenie, zdumienie i radość. Połączenie to było dziwne, ale chłopiec czuł w sercu, że musi mu zaufać - to Ogień, tak mu podpowiada. Jest ciepły i bezpieczny. Ufaj mu.

Więc to zrobił. Podszedł do starca i przytulił go tak, jakby znał go od wielu, wielu stuleci. Wrażenie nie chciało odejść, gdy Hokage wypowiadał kilkukrotnie jego imię.

Bo... znał go?


	5. Ciemna tajemnica

Czas leciał bardzo wolno, sączył się przez otwarte okno, mijał białe zasłony przy nim wiszące i wtaczał się i domowił niczym leniwy, przeciągający się senny kot. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, spokojne, nie spieszące się, przyjemne i cieszące się z chwili wolnego (dosłownie i w przenośni).

Przestał liczyć, ile razy staruszek siedzący przy drewnianym, zawalonym papierami biurku przepraszał go- właściwie dlaczego go przepraszał? Dlaczego mówił do niego z oczami pełnymi takiego... żalu. Żalu? A może to było coś innego? Coś, co jeszcze nie zdążył rozszyfrować? Dopiero dane mu było to poznać, za wiele poza _murami_ nie widział.

Nie wiedział, w każdym razie i mógł jedynie się domyślać, co staruszek przekazywał swoimi brązowymi oczami, mową duszy, mową ciała. Lekko zgarbiony, wydawał się być bardzo stary: stary i zmęczony, a na dodatek niezbyt z siebie zadowolony. Tęczówki jego, nieco wyblakłe i przepełnione krwią dawno w boju przelaną, wytrąconą, wsiąkniętą w wieczność czarnej ziemi, przemykały nad nagromadzonym wycieńczeniem pod oczami, skanując znajdującą się przed nimi czarną ścianę liter i liczb; co jakiś czas zmieniały położenie, zerkając na małego blondyna siedzącego na czerwonej kanapie. Starzec wymieniał z nim okazjonalne spojrzenia, gdy nie zajmował się dokumentami, bowiem czujne, bystre oczy obserwowały go w każdym calu, wierciły i błyskały z czymś sprzecznym, sobie nieznanym.

Naruto był obrazem i symbolem jego fatalnej, największej porażki.

Jego starość w tamtym momencie dała się mu we znaki i to bardzo konkretnie. Staruszek nigdy nie był osobą arogancką, raczej starał się pokojowo rozwiązywać konflikty, jednakże w następstwie ataku na wioskę spoczął zbyt szybko, a chaos mącący mu w głowie i zapewniający, że wszystko zostało opanowane był jedną z przyczyn tego otóż _błędu_.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, ach. Gdyby tylko pomyślał o tym, co za tajemnicę skrywa prośba, błaganie, misja powierzona młodemu wtedy Hatake... Lecz nigdy nie sprawdził. W aktach widniała adnotacja o długoterminowym zadaniu zatwierdzonym przez Czwartego Hokage. Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby, że istnieje jakiś związek między Więzieniem, a Hatake. Młodego blondyna uratował z tamtego miejsca tylko i wyłącznie przez zwykły przypadek i przeczucie, któremu dziękował i padał przed nim na kolana w akcie wdzięczności. Kto by przypuszczał, co może kryć się za tymi murami? Ten... _sekret_. Starzec bał się scenariusza, w którym nie wyciągał dziecka stamtąd.

Oczy jego zatliły ponownie, aby zakończyć swoje rozmyślania na sylwetce walczącego ze snem chłopca. Blady blondyn trzymał się kurczowo czerwonego oparcia kanapy, nogi położył wzdłuż swojego ciała, a wzrok przeniósł na jeden punkt na białej ścianie biura; obraz jednego z poprzednich władców Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. Mięśnie jego były spięte, gotowe do natychmiastowej akcji, przygotowane na najgorsze; powieki, natomiast, desperacko walczyły ze wszechogarniającym zmęczeniem i tocząca się w biurze sennością.

Był on na nieznanym mu dotąd terytorium, przecież. Normalnym mogłoby się wydawać, że nie będzie pragnąć snu i rozluźnienia, w czasie którego jest najbardziej bezbronny. Jego umysł, zmysł przetrwania podpowiadał cicho, iż jeśli zaśnie, to _znowu_ znajdzie się **tam**. Gdzie nigdy więcej nie chciał wrócić.

( _Bo to było ciemne miejsce, ciemne. Żadna z jego nowo poznanych emocji nie kiełkowała w nim i rozwijała się mocniej niż też ciągły strach, poczucie beznadziei i pustki, NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWA, KTOŚ SIĘZB **LIŻA** **S** Ł **YCHA** Ć **WRZASK A POTEM SWĄD I CISZA)**_.

Mężczyzna za biurkiem poderwal się z krzesła i tym samym zaalarmował wystraszonego chłopaka, który gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i odskoczył jak oparzony na koniec kanapy. Oparcie w tamym miejscu było wgniecione.

Starzec w szatach koloru bieli i czerwieni znalazł się na wysokości blondyna, w celu pokazania mu, odruchowo, iż nie jest zagrożeniem. Chłopak wyglądał, jak dzikie zwierzę na skraju paniki, wzrok jego przemykał niczym cień po murach olbrzymich fortyfikacji i więzienia. Hokage następnie zajął miejsce obok blondyna i spokojnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

A on ponownie to poczuł; tę... więź. To połączenie z tym mężczyzną, panem pełnym żalu, władcą całej wioski. Nigdy w życiu nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć, jak to się działo i z czym to było związane. On był związany. Oni go nawoływali. Czuł w nich duchy swoich przodków, połączenie z czymś o wiele potężniejszym niż Wilgoć czy Susza, o wiele potężniejszym niż Front i Wiatr, o wiele starszym niż Słońce...

Jak tylko pomarszczona dłoń znalazła się na jego skórze, nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł dłużej tłamsić w sobie tych wibracji duszy; rzucił się na Starca i oplótł go ramionami, zamknął w uścisku tak mocnym, jak jego sekrety. Tak mocnym, jak odczuwane przez niego emocje, dawno temu zamknięte pod kluczem, pod _pieczęcią zrobioną z najżywszego ognia piekieł, służącego diabłu istniejącego na ziemi, wiążącego dusze do przyziemnych spraw i skazującego na wieczne potępienie Ziemi i Nieba, Suszy i Wilgoci, Życia i Śmierci._ To było nadnaturalne. **Musiał dowiedzieć się, co Natura pragnie mu przekazać**.

Rozpętała się Burza.

*

 _O, Wilgoci, przyjaciółko moja, przyjdź i ześlij swoją łaskę na tę suchą ziemię._

*

Jasność. Ten kontrast podobał się chłopakowi, gdy patrzył z olbrzymim zainteresowaniem, jak ludzie pod oknem samego Cienia Ognia zbierali swoją własność, rozkładali stoiska i z lekkim uśmiechem przygotowywali się na kolejny dzień. Kruchość nie istniała w ich umyśle, nie obejmowała ich każdego dnia w dobie pracy i próby przetrwania, próby wyżywienia rodziny i poprawienia dnia innym ludziom. Takie sprawy wydawały się im błahe, jak narazie.

Myślenie o tym nie należało do nich.

Dzień dopiero wstawał, lecz Naruto od jakiegoś czasu stał za firanką, obserwując wschód słońca, piękne, niebieskie niebo i to, co aktualnie było centrum jego uwagi: ludzie. Żyjące istoty, dążące do niemal samozagłady. Czy zawsze tacy byli?

Więź mu podpowiada, że nie. Wszystko przyszło z Czasem, ich percepcja się zmieniła w taki sposób, że nie dążą do przetrwania gatunku; zeszło to na drugi plan. Pogoń. Władza. Szara masa. Indywidualiści. Rozwój.

Wszystko to było dziwnie niepojęte, a jednocześnie takie niepokojące. Nie dawało mu to spokoju. Czy nikt nie zatrzymywał się czasem, by posłuchać, jak mówią drzewa? Czy nikt nigdy nie wybierał się, aby pocieszyć wodę, która gotowa jest na zanieczyszczenie i los okrutny? Czy nikt nigdy nie dbał o to, co świat sam w sobie budował dla wszystkich od wielu miliardów lat?

 _Dlaczego?_

Odpowiedź była tak blisko, a tak daleko; on przecież też był człowiekiem. Był taki, jak oni. Potrzebował tych samych rzeczy do życia, co oni. Oddychał tym samym powietrzem, co oni. Tak samo chodził. Tak samo mrugał. Tak samo się poruszał.

Ale coś go od nich wszystkich różniło. Nie czuł dobrze. Nie znał pojęcia emocje aż do niedawna, bo jedyne, co wypełniało go i jego ciemne dni to pustka. Jedyne, co słyszał, to cisza. Jedyne, co krzyczał, to bezgłośnie wołanie zaginionej duszy. Więź wyszeptała swoje przeprosiny w głębi jego umysłu, lecz nie zwrócił na nie większej uwagi. Nie umiała do niego dotrzeć i przedrzeć się przez grube mury Więzienia, ale teraz jest przy nim, bo on jest tam, gdzie być powinien.

A jednak teraz, gdy patrzył na ludzi przechadzających się po powoli zapełniającej się ulicy, Słońce wydawało się być... wyblakłe. Przysłonione czymś, czego nie dało się określić.

Drzwi do biura się otworzyły i wkroczył lekkim krokiem Staruszek. Przywdział dzisiaj te same szaty, ale inny uśmiech.

— Witaj, Naruto-kun. Wyspałeś się?

Słońce wydawało się gasnąć.


	6. Ciemna (nie)pustka

Niepewność, która na dłuższy czas zagościła w małym, ciemnym i chłodnym sercu wydawała się być dusząca, powoli pożerająca zalążki tego, co mogło nazywać się normalnością w jego starającym się zreperować umyśle. Była okrutna, niewybaczająca, a nawet i brutalna w swojej prostocie działania. Mieszała mu w myślach, sprawiała, że było mu gorąco, że był tak słaby, iż zaraz upadnie na kolana i straci przytomność, oddając ją ciemności (tak jak się to działo **tam** ).

Aby jej zapobiec i w pewnym sensie uspokoić własny umysł, w którym wszystko kołotało się o mentalną barierę jego od podstaw budowanego rozsądku, począł trzymać się kurczowo biało-czerwonych szat swojej jedynej obecnej w tamtej sytuacji ostoi, z której wołała do niego Więź. Podpowiadała mu, że im bliżej jest Staruszka, poznanego w dość dużej części od czasu przybycia do olbrzymiej wioski, tym będzie bezpieczniejszy, a co za tym idzie - tym lepiej będzie się czuł i z dnia na dzień będzie stawał się czymś więcej, niż tylko tym tajemniczym dzieckiem, które nie miało podstaw do odczuwania prawdziwych emocji, _nigdy nie zaznało prawdziwego, wolnego życia, nigdy nie zawiązało relacji głębszych niż więzień-strażnik, nigdy nie skorzystało z przyjemności beztroskiego życia dziecka i nigdy nie zaznało szczęścia._

Więź do niego wołała.

Była ewenementem, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie wystąpiło u niego takie zjawisko, aczkolwiek była ona zmienna - raz wrzeszczała bardzo głośno, nawołując jego imię, raz cicho szeptała w głębi jego umysłu a jeszcze innym razem tylko czuł jej obecność, jakby stała za nim i obserwowała jego reakcje na nowe wieści, pilnowała i strzegła jego dobra. Więź nie była niczym więźniowie. Więź była czymś pierwotnym. Była częścią jego, ale dlaczego go wzywała? Jakie powiązanie miała ze Staruszkiem? Z tą wioską?

Musiał się tego dowiedzieć jak najszybciej. Wariował coraz bardziej z każdą minutą, w której obecność Więzi dawała się we znaki — _ponaglała go, by wreszcie coś zrobił!_ — bowiem jedno z uczuć, które ze sobą niosła to niepokój, drugie to chęć działania, trzecie to odwaga a czwartego opisać nie umiał.

Brakowało mu słów. Tych, których w życiu jeszcze nie poznał, tych, których może i nie pozna, kto wie. To, co zepchnięte niedawno na drugi plan odżywało powolutku, bez pośpiechu, ale długotrwale. Nie chciał zamknąć się we wspomnieniach tamtego miejsca bez światła, nadziei, życia. Po prostu nie chciał.

W głowie miał zagadkę, a wioska była na nią odpowiedzią – tą, którą musiał znaleźć.

~~~

Staruszek wziął go na przechadzkę.

 _Ot tak, po prostu._

Gdy ten, wciąż nie rozluźniając uścisku swej dłoni na delikatnym, miękkim i przyjemnym w dotyku materiale szat głowy wioski, zaczął podążać wzrokiem za pomarszczonymi dłoniami Hokage (który w tym czasie przekładał dokumenty z jednego stosu na drugi, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie podane tam informacje się zgadzają), dorosły shinobi zauważył natychmiast zmianę w nim. Czy to była intuicja? Instynkt? Chłopiec nie był pewny, lecz jasne jak słońce stało się, że JEGO osoba znalazła się na pierwszym miejscu na liście " **NAJWAŻNIEJSZE** " u Staruszka. Widząc jego niepewność, widząc zagubienie, całkiem naturalne w tej sytuacji, rzecz jasna, starszy mężczyzna niemal od razu odstawił cokolwiek, co robił na inne miejsce i wstał, ciągnąc za sobą lekko zadziwione blade dziecko. Nie podążył tak szybko od razu, ale nie puścił szaty. Więź mu podpowiadała, że jeśli to zrobi, to wspomnienia wrócą.

Hokage, nie spiesząc się ze względu na małego towarzysza, najpierw przekroczył próg drzwi prowadzących na korytarz, potem szedł wzdłuż ściany, schodek po schodku dążył na dół, aż na koniec wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie zaatakowało go oślepiające światło Słońca.

Gdy młodzieniec postawił swój sandał na suchej ziemi, znów zerwał się wiatr, porywisty i suchy, niewybaczalny i nieokiełznany, przybywszy znikąd, zdmuchnął wielką czapkę Hokage i całkiem ( _nie_ )przypadkowo strącił ją na blond czuprynę. Wielkie, niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i strachu, lecz szybko wróciły do normalności, gdy ich właściciel pojął wnet, co się zadziało. Prawą ręką wciąż trzymając się ubrania Staruszka, lewą dłoń umieścił na daszku i poprawił kapelusz, tak, aby osłonić go przed piaskiem z ziemi, który dostał się do jego oczy przez wiatr.

Sarutobi obserwował przez chwilę poruszającego się chłopaka w głębokim zamyśleniu – Kakashi Hatake zdał raport z dziwnych zjawisk, pojawiających się wokół osoby młodzieńca, jakim był Naruto. Przyznał również, że to on uczył go nazw tychże zjawisk, pogody i wielu innych rzeczy, które dane mu było zobaczyć tylko i wyłącznie za murami. Powiedział o wietrze, gdy byli w lesie na granicy. Powiedział o wietrze, gdy przekraczali teren wioski. Teraz znowu wiatr był sprawcą, ale co właściwie się działo? Co **Natura** sama w sobie próbowała im przekazać, powiedzieć?

Hokage szybko odwrócił wzrok i ruszył z miejsca, idąc w kierunku głównej ulicy swojego ukochanego miasta. Pruł przez tłum jak statek przez morskie fale, ludzie ustępowali mu miejsca, witali się i kłaniali z szacunkiem, lecz posyłali ciekawskie spojrzenia na sylwetkę Naruto, który dreptał za ich Cieniem. _On sam był jak cień._

 _Ludzie ludzie ludzie ludzie LuDZIE LUDZIE LUDZIE L U D Z I E!_

Ich obecność przytłaczała go. Czuł się osaczony, otoczony ze wszystkich stron dziwną tajemnicą, lecz to może przez fakt, iż sam nią był. Coś na kształt niepewności zagościło w jego sercu, czuł to wiele razy w Więzieniu – _jak to się... nazywało... strach?_ – jego serce zabiło mocniej, przyciągał TAK WIELE uwagi, **tam nigdy nie powinno było się tego robić, bo stawało się łatwym celem, lepiej było zostać w ukryciu, cieniu, bo niedługo twoja kolej, by _POLEC W KAŁUŻY KRWI._**

Jednak coś go przyciągało.

Więzienie było ciemnym miejscem, zamkniętym, bez grama szczęścia, tylko szaleństwo, szaleństwo, płacz, złość, nienawiść, PUSTKA.

TO było przeciwieństwo. Ciemna krew zmieniła się w jasną ciecz; ciemna ścieżka, prowadząca donikąd, zamieniła się w jasną drogę z nie aż tak jasnym celem; ciemna relacja zmieniła się w zrozumiałą mniej lub bardziej więź, bez której by nie przeżył.

To miejsce było ciepłe. Było jasne. _Otwarte_.

Hokage tylko go zachęcał uśmiechami. Więź, przygłuszona i odrobinę otępiona, została w czeluściach jego umysłu. Co się liczyło było tam i teraz, już, zaraz.

Zwolnił swój uścisk, po czym całkowicie puścił białą szatę, oznakę bezpieczeństwa, jego światło w tunelu, lampę w nocy. Wystawił się, mimo iż Hokage stanął w miejscu, z zaciekawieniem obserwując, co właściwie próbuje dokonać.

Natura była bliżej. Prawie mógł ją zobaczyć, dotknąć, gdyby tylko miał na tyle siły...!

Ktoś z tłumu uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do swoich spraw normalnego życia. Pozostali ludzie również tak zrobili, zostawiając młodego chłopca samemu sobie pośród uwijających się jak mrówki mieszkańców Konohy. Naruto lekko pokręcił głową i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie były one w bliznach, w porównaniu do jego pleców na przykład, ale były suche, trochę twarde, jak na osobę w jego wieku.

 _Dziecko_.

— Naruto-kun. — Z tego transu ocknął się, gdy usłyszał głos Staruszka, stojącego bokiem do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Były one do siebie podobne, zauważył. Jego dłoń i dłoń starca. Obie dużo przeszły, choć skąd miał to wiedzieć? Odkąd pamiętał, widział tylko myśli kłębiące się nad głowami, przez głowę by mu nie przeszło, że wreszcie ujrzy to SŁOŃCE. Światło. **Ciepło**.

Nadzieję.

Wtem usłyszał głos. To znowu Więź do niego wołała, znowu prosiła o coś, znowu była tuż obok. Wskazała mu drogę, gdy wiatr znów przybrał na sile.

Usłyszawszy jej wołanie, szybko podbiegł do Hokage i pociągnął go mocno za rękę, trzymając drugą dłonią kapelusz na swojej głowie, by nie odleciał. Sarutobi uniósł brew, lecz nie widział chłopaka tak energicznego od czasu, gdy zrobił wgniecenie w oparciu jego kanapy, a było to przez wspomnienia. Teraz coś było innego – jasne, był niespokojny, ale bardziej niecierpliwy i nadgorliwy. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się gdzieś, więc gdy Naruto zaczął go ciągnąć za dłoń, on posłuchał i pobiegł razem z nim, kierując się wiatrem.

Dotarli daleko, do wysokiego płotu, za którym rosły olbrzymie drzewa Lasu Śmierci. Na ten widok chłopiec nie zatrzymał się.

Ba, jeszcze zaczął biec wzdłuż płotu, aż znalazł dziurę na tyle dużą, przez którą mogli oboje spokojnie wejść!

Ale jednak zahamował i spojrzał na Staruszka wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami, przypominającymi morze i wolność nieba, nigdy przez niego nie zasmakowanych. W źrenicach jego czaiło się coś na kształt pytania – to było _pytanie_ , bez wątpienia. Sarutobi wychwycił to szybko, ale zmarszczył czoło. Młody człowiek przed nim prosił o zezwolenie na wejście do tego świata, gdzie natura to osobny _żywioł_ , władca. Chwilę stali tak, w milczeniu zmierzając się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Hokage westchnął cicho, jak stary człowiek, po czym wkroczył do środka, blondyn za nim.

Nie musieli iść daleko i głęboko w las, gdy wreszcie Naruto zatrzymał się przy małym jeziorku z wodą wyjątkowo błękitną, jak na to miejsce. Sarutobi zauważył coś w jego wzroku i całej postawie, więc postanowił to zaobserwować z boku. Blady chłopiec usłyszał ponowne wołanie, coś tutaj było i chciało, by tutaj przyszedł.

 _Coś_ tak nieznanego, a jednocześnie bliskiego, _coś_ tak... niezwykłego, ale naturalnego, coś...

Hokage musiał się powstrzymać, by nie upaść na bok, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać się od wytrzeszczenia oczu na widok tego samego wystraszonego chłopca z jego gabinetu, który nie zauważył, _że **wstąpił na powierzchnię wody** i nieuważnie po niej _**_idzie_** _, wpatrzony w jeden punkt na środku jeziorka._

Nie zauważył.

Niezwykły chłopak, który nigdy nie zaznał tego, na co naprawdę zasłużył. Hokage musiał dopilnować, by oto ten młody człowiek zaczął swój trening, zawiązał jakieś znajomości i się otworzył przed kimś więcej, niż Kakashi czy on. Starzec musiałdopilnować, by wyrósł na kogoś więcej, niż tylko więźnia. W tym dziecku drzemała potężna moc, potencjał do bycia kimś, kogo sam świat się nie spodziewał.

Moc, siła, _żywioł_.

Natychmiast po tej myśli na środku jeziora doszło do kolejnego dziwnego zjawiska, na zawsze wpisanego w pamięć Starca.

Woda zaczęła piąć się w górę i wirować, tworząc niejakie tornado, a w epicentrum jego Naruto, obserwujący to z zaciekawieniem, wędrujący mimowolnie coraz wyżej ze smugami wody. Tym razem jego zmysły zaatakowało inne uczucie – było przyjemne, choć nieznane. Nie zasmakował go nigdy, więc teraz przyszła na to pora!

 _Uśmiechnął_ się po raz pierwszy i wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk zadowolenia.

Hokage odpowiedział tym samym, przymykając lekko oczy z rozbawieniem.

Żywioł, zaiste.


	7. Ciemna przemiana

Patrząc w niedaleką przeszłość, logiczne mogłoby się wydawać, że to, co stało się z wodą w jeziorze pośród olbrzymich drzew, tętniących życiem i płynących energią (o której istnienia _nie miał prawa mieć pojęcia)_ nie było zjawiskiem normalnym, zwyczajnym, na porządku dziennym.

Jakimś cudem zadziwiające sytuacje przydarzały się właśnie mu, zwłaszcza odkąd przekroczył granicę murów, zniszczył barierę strachu i uprzedzenia, naciągnął własne limity i niemal umarł na chłodnej, twardej i chropowatej kamiennej posadzce na wybiegu więzienia.

A wszystko to zaczęło się od tego uczucia.

Uczucia, które było kontrą dla ciemności. Emocji, którą przeżył po raz pierwszy i jednocześnie pierwszej emocji, którą chciał przeżyć. Czegoś wtedy obcego, nieznanego, tak... nienaturalnego i zaskakującego, jeśli mógłby to tak określić. Nie miał pojęcia, nie potrafił zrozumieć tego konceptu, wydawało mu się, iż nie był gotowy... ale czy kiedykolwiek powinno być się gotowym, by czuć?

Inni rodzili się z różnymi możliwościami. Czuli więcej, widzieli więcej, słyszeli więcej, byli kimś więcej aniżeli zwykłymi, uwięzionymi ptakami. Czy jeśli byłby stworzeniem zdolnym do szybowania w przestworzach, to jego skrzydła byłyby złamane, podcięte, nieistniejące? Od urodzenia wyrwane?

Spętane, jak on ognistą pieczęcią do bram ( _piekieł, to było piekło, spalone i zwęglone ciała, swąd dobiegający zewsząd, krzyki krzyki krzyki wrzask ktoś przestał być...)_?

Przyciągał kłopoty.

Często tak robił, mimowolnie, w tamtym miejscu, o którym już dawno chciał zapomnieć i nie wracać myślami, lecz tak ciężko nie porównywać tego świata z tamtym, i nie wiedział już, co robić, był skonFUNDOWANY, CO SIĘ DZIEJE STRAŻNIK ZNIKNĄŁ.

Łapczywie zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza, dotleniając swój mały, niedożywiony i słaby organizm, starając się uspokoić myśli i wspomnienia, obijające się o ściany jego umysłu. Analiza wszystkiego na chwilę odeszła na bok, choć już wkrótce do niej wrócił, chcąc zrozumieć, jak to działa.

Wiadomo było, że związany został w jakiś sposób z wszechobecną naturą, która, miał wrażenie, zesłała jego osobę do Więzi, połączyła z wiatrem i doprowadziła do wody. Nie mógł się w tej chwili dowiedzieć, w jakim celu tak się stało ani dlaczego tak się zaczęło dziać, lecz jeśli to sama Ziemia chce być jego sprzymierzeńcem, to nie sposób jej odmówić.

Wreszcie, po tylu latach oczekiwania na _cokolwiek_ poczuł to ukłucie, to, na co wyczekiwał od zawsze, mimo iż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Wkrótce zarówno ludzie, jak i on zaakceptują, zutylizują do jakiegoś celu, przyzwyczają się do owej nadnaturalności okalającej jego małą, kruchą, a jednocześnie tak tajemniczą postać. To, co poczuł przy kontakcie z błękitną cieczą jeziora przypomniało mu, że jeszcze niemało znajdowało się przed nim; na jego drodze poznania, drodze doświadczenia, drodze do uczuć.

Drodze pytań.

Może zaczynał coś rozumieć? Pomimo niewiedzy Staruszka, pomimo pozornej obojętności Strażnika, pomimo tak wielu niewiadomych i gdybań...

Pierwiastek człowieczeństwa w nim zakiełkował, rozbudził jego zmysły. One wtedy opamiętały się po całych, długich latach otępienia w zamknięciu, celi, ciemności, zepchnięte daleko, by nie odczuwał tego, co najgorsze.

Wtedy - _na środku jeziora, skąd wyczuwał tę energię, słyszał wołanie jakoby przez ścianę, prawie miał coś na wyciągnięcie ręki...!_ \- dokonała się w nim kolejna przemiana. Przeobrażał się niczym poczwara, uwięziona we własnym, ciaśniutkim kokonie z tą różnicą, że jego całkowita metamorfoza zajmie jeszcze długi, długi czas - lecz wykonał kolejny krok, krok poznania, krok pewności i niewiadomych, krok wątpliwości, krok w przód.

A zmiana ta ukazała się niemal natychmiast od jej pojawienia się - w trakcie wirowania na szczycie wodnego tornada w Lesie Śmierci zabolała go prawa dłoń, więc w geście obronnym zacisnął ją w pięść, ot najzwyklejszy system.

Efekt był natychmiastowy.

Woda nagle stanęła w miejscu, razem z nim zawieszona w powietrzu.

Przestraszył się nie na żarty, tak by powiedział. W akcie strachu (tego okropnego uczucia, poznanego dawno temu, ale nigdy nie zarejestrowanego jako coś wymykającego się spod kontroli, tylko jako część jego osoby) i paniki rozluźnił palce, otwierając szeroko oczy i usta, niemal w niemym krzyku. Tym samym wywołał kolejną reakcję żywiołu - błękitne wstęgi osunęły się z powrotem do wody, zabierając go ze sobą pod czyste zwierciadło - _podobnie do więźniów, padających jak muchy w Suszy, jak drzewa w Ulewie Wilgoci, podobnie jak o n_ \- nim jednak zanurzył się w tafli wody, zdążył zauważyć swoje zniekształcone odbicie.

...to tak wyglądał?

Z blond kosmykami, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony, z sześcioma liniami na policzkach dziwnie nadającymi mu zwierzęcego wyglądu, z zapadniętymi policzkami, z kościami widocznymi nawet przez odrobinę na niego za duży, brązowy płaszcz podobny w kroju do poncho, z wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami, w których czaiło się coś... coś, co kiedyś nie mógłby nawet próbować nazwać... czy tak wyglądał strach i nędza? Obraz rozpaczy w jego tęczówkach?

...czy to właściwie był on?

Nie wiedział. Uwięziony w klatce z krwi i kości, wyrwany z niej siłą, przeobrażony. Nie wiedział.

I wtedy uderzył w zwierciadło.

Oczywiście pierwszym, co go przywitało była zbyt znana mu ciemność. Dusząca, złowroga, bezkresna, przytłaczająca, _przerażająca, mroźna, ponura część niego, której nigdy w życiu się nie wyzbędzie zbyt dużo czasu spędził tamnakrańcuświatazdrowiapsychikiSZaLeŃsTwA._

Ciemność mógł nazwać kompanem. Przyjaciółką zdecydowanie nie, nie, nienienie, ale... towarzyszką. Zabójczą, siejącą zamęt i zniszczenie, niosącą ze sobą katastrofę – jednak tak doskonale niezrozumianą, jak on. Zagubioną.

Ale nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele i partnerzy, w obliczu próby, zdolni byli do przemiany we wrogów. Wystarczyło jedno zawahanie, jedna wątpliwość, jedna złamana obietnica, jedna zerwana więź, jedno słowo za dużo, jeden gest za mało, jeden krzyk i jeden ból. To wszystko było takie proste... Wystarczył jeden faktor.

 _Śnił o ogniach piekielnych, trawiących całe połacie natury, żarzące się na jego skórze i palące jego moralność. Śnił o wrzaskach agonii, zwęglonych budynkach i walących się murach pozornego bezpieczeństwa. Śnił o chaosie, w jakim pogrążony został cały ten senny świat, nie znający litości, nie poznany przez innych, wyjątkowy i przerażający w jednym. Śnił o odbiciu w tafli przejrzystej wody, odbiciu smutnego, wybrakowanego dziecka, którego oczy już dawno należały do tamtego świata. Śnił o trzech bliznach na każdym policzku, które pod sobą skrywały tajemnice okaleczeń współwięźniów – nowej blizny nie widać, jeśli rana zadana była na starej. Śnił o olbrzymich, krwistoczerwonych, zwierzęcych oczach ze zwężonymi, czarnymi źrenicami. Śnił o kłach olbrzyma, szczerzącego zęby, śnił o uszach demona i ostrym futrze, śnił o ogniach piekielnych i umierających ludziach._

Śnił o sobie. _On już dawno nie żył._

Lecz może nadeszła pora na reinkarnację?

Jak się okazało, nie bez podstaw śnił o krwi wirującej w tęczówkach, o śmiechu straszliwej istoty, o poruszających się ogonach za sylwetką postaci – gdy ogień wygasł, znalazł się po kostki we wodzie, która nie była najczystsza. Wydawało się mu to co najmniej dziwne – ledwo co przecież uderzył w to zwodne zwierciadło, gdzie teraz był? Obejrzał się bardzo powoli w lewo, a następnie przekręcił głowę w prawo, dostrzegając wielkie, czerwone, lekko zardzewiałe kraty.

Klatka. Kraty. Brama.

 _Więzienie._

Zaczerpnął szybko oddech, widząc ruch w ciemnościach rezydujących za tym miejscem; następnie otworzyły się wielkie ślepia, przepełnione złością, agresją, chęcią mordu, _ciemnością_. Były podobne do jego oczu, zauważył. Nienauczone. Zapomniane.

Dwa rzędy zębów ukazały się potem, a zaraz po nich dziewięć ogonów wystrzeliło w górę, złowrogo powiewając za sylwetką demona jak chorągiewki na wietrze.

A naraz wszystko to zniknęło, gdy woda zalała jego zmysły, zaatakowała usta i otępiła uszy. Była ciemna, niewybaczająca, zimna i zbyt znajoma.

W tamtym momencie zatęsknił za gorącem pieczęci wokół jego torsu, bo przynajmniej miał wtedy nadzieję, że rozgrzeje jego oziębłe, skamieniałe serce.

 _A śnił o najgorętszych płomieniach i krzykach, zwiastujących cierpienie._


	8. Ciemna pożoga

Po raz pierwszy zetknął się z ogniem w momencie, w którym na jego skórze z pomocą chakry wyryta została pieczęć.

Pod pieczęcią, wiążącą jego ciało z miejscem, do którego nigdy nie powinno należeć (gdzie nigdy nie powinno było się znaleźć), możliwie nieodwracalnie wszedł w przymus posiadania długich, przerywanych, czerwonych linii, blizn i znaków. Były… dziwne. Zniekształcone, jak po zdjęciu śmiertelnej klątwy. Wyroku śmierci. Były unikalne w swojej prostocie, lecz zawierały w sobie obietnice bólu, wspomnienia cierpienia i prób wychowania. W żadnym wypadku nie były piękne, nie były wspaniałe, nie kryły za sobą dumy wojownika, honorowej walki czy poświęcenia dla kogoś. Czy można było powiedzieć, że się ich wstydził? Nie. Raczej nie, bo w Więzieniu wszyscy byli naznaczeni. Napiętnowani. Podpisani.

Uwięzieni.

Tutaj było inaczej i wiedział to doskonale, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że te kreski i znaki nie są normalne dla innych ludzi, lecz ubrania zakrywały większość blizn. Nie wstydził się ich. Inne osoby też nie były perfekcyjne - widział mężczyznę z linią przechodzącą przez całą twarz; widział kobietę, która nie miała dwóch palców; widział dziecko, którego oczy były zamglone, nieobecne; widział ludzi z bliznami po oparzeniach, śmiertelnych ranach, cięciach, odmrożeniach, infekcjach… lista szła dalej i dalej. Różne oczy skrywały za sobą różne tajemnice, emocje i przeżycia. Zwierciadła duszy były niemal zawsze widoczne - to z nich udawało się mu połączyć uczuciowo z tymi ludźmi, pokrzywdzonymi jak on. Oczy, język ciała, subtelne gesty i mowa.

Wiele czynników mogło być szeptem podświadomości, lecz żaden nie był tak wielki, jak oczy.

Jego kolejne zetknięcia z ogniem nie należały do najgorszych.

Lekkie światło płonącego ogniska odbijało się w oczach jego odwiecznego strażnika, połyskiwało niebezpiecznie i było bez przerwy w ruchu. Lekkim falowaniu. Potrzaskiwaniu.

Osadzone w emocjach, których nie umiał odczytać (jeszcze). Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowie, co kryło się za pewnym zmęczeniem za czarnym okiem - i za tym, schowanym za opaską. Tymczasem z zaciekawieniem obserwował odbity ogień, przykrywający trochę zmęczenie Kakashiego. Jego obawy, zdenerwowanie i ciągle podniesione mury obronne zarówno w umyśle, jak i w realnym świecie, objawiające się przez gesty, niekontrolowane skurcze w palcach, skacząca powieka jednego oka czy nerwowe tupanie nogą.

Jego niepewność w stosunku do niego - niekiedy spojrzenia, niekiedy akty niejakiej czułości, a czasem i nawet słowa do niego wypowiedziane.

Strażnik znał go całe, całe, całe życie - ale czuł, jakby dopiero co go spotkał.

Zniewolony człowiek ma inny kodeks moralny, przyjmuje inne wartości i zasady obowiązujące na wolności w czasie pokoju go nie obowiązują - to był inny świat. Odwieczna i ciągła walka o przetrwanie. Tam ukazywał się inny wymiar zła, inny wymiar dobra i inne przepisy. Więźniowie w sytuacjach kryzysowych byli zdolni zrobić wszystko, by przeżyć - Mui miał wszystkich na oku, kontrolował cały system i zarządzał całym więzieniem, przed nim nic się nie ukryło i, wbrew pozorom, karał tych więźniów, którzy wykazywali wyjątkowo okrutne zachowanie ( _sytuacja w stołówce wepchała się do umysłu młodego chłopaka, tylko o tym słyszał, tylko to słyszał, te krzyki, AGONIA BYŁA WYCZUWALNA, NAMACALNA, A ODÓR ZWĘGLONYCH CIAŁ NIE OPUŚCIŁ MURÓW JU Y.)_

Ogień nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, ale jednak czuł z nim jakieś powiązanie. Niemałe, nieduże po prostu jakieś, choć na pewno większe niż z wodą.

Woda. Jezioro. Środek Lasu. Wioska.

Ostatnie jego wspomnienie wody to moment spadania w ciemną otchłań jeziora: czarna tafla była niewybaczająca, wciągnęła go w swoją głębię, hipnotyzując lodowatością i obietnicą niejakiego spokoju.

Mimo wiru wodnego, który przed chwilą był na zewnątrz, cicha otaczała go zewsząd. I znowu ciemność, znowu. Miał już dosyć bycia niewidomym pomimo posiadania pary zdrowych oczu, miał serdecznie dość ślepoty i niewiedzy. Dlatego też, bez pomocy Staruszka, wynurzył się niemal od razu, nawet nie znajdując się w potrzebie wzięcia oddechu - choć był pewien, że miał otwarte usta w czasie, gdy zanurkował pod wodę.

Dziwne, lecz nie do końca niespodziewane zjawisko - wokół niego zawsze działy się rzeczy anormalne, nieoczekiwane, niezwykłe i niespotykane - jednak najbardziej ciekawym z nich był wiatr, wynoszący go ponad ludzi i piaski. To właśnie z wiatrem czuł największą, jak dotąd Więź - ona do niego wołała, to był jej głos, jej wiadomość - wiatr tylko ją przekazywał jakby strażnik, pies, towarzysz.

Więź… łączyła go. Ale z czym?

Hokage nie chciał zatapiać się we wspomnieniach spotkania z nadnaturalną siłą, jaką był on - Naruto. Nie chciał aż tak rozpamiętywać zdarzenia z Lasu, bowiem gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział, chociażby przez obserwowanie jego trochę zbitego z tropu zachowania, Hiruzen mógłby narazić nie tylko Naruto na niebezpieczeństwo, ale i całą wioskę, bo to teraz i Konoha (a dokładniej jej bezpieczeństwo) leżała w rękach młodego, zlodowaciałego chłopca. Musiał tylko poszukać sposobu, by uczucia zakwitły w tymże dziecku, musiał znaleźć sposób, by nie bił od niego chłód świata, jaki zaabsorbował w więzieniu; musiał znaleźć _ten ogień_. Ten jedyny, który będzie w stanie mu pomóc.

Lokalizacja wioski ukrytej za drzewami w olbrzymim lesie sprawiała, że nieczęsto było tu zimno. Przeważało ciepło, może i wilgoć, śnieg tylko raz do roku i nie na dłużej, niż miesiąc. Nie było potrzeby, by rozpalać wielkie czy mniejsze ogniska, oprócz nocy, równie krótkich, jak niektóre istnienia.

Mimo tego wszystkiego, ponad tydzień po incydencie z wodą, tydzień spełniony na wypełnianiu papierów i analizowaniu aktualnej sytuacji młodego chłopca, wioski, szpiegów i innych shinobi, starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko do Naruto i poczochrał jego czuprynę.

Im dłużej tutaj był - w wiosce, w biurze głowy wioski, w otoczeniu ciepłym i otwartym - tym więcej kolorów powracało do jego ciała, twarzy, włosów i oczu. Niegdyś wypłowiałe włosy były intensywniejsze w swoim kolorze - blondzie. Niegdyś blada twarz zarumieniła się delikatnie, od słońca nabrała ciemniejszego koloru. Kości już tak bardzo nie wystawały przez jego ubrania. Lecz oczy - wciąż były zimne.

Było jednak widać, że czegoś (lub kogoś) mu brakuje. Jego dni przepełnione były pytaniami, zaskoczeniem, ciekawością, ale też konfuzją i strachem. Kakashi został wysłany na kolejną misję niedługi czas po jego powrocie do Konohy, do miasta, którego nie widział niemal dekadę. To było konieczne, niestety - chłopiec za nim tęsknił, tak mogłoby się wydawać. Jego spojrzenie wciąż boleśnie wypełnione było smutkiem i pustką. Było zimne, lodowate, skąpane w otchłani wód.

Toteż gdy Naruto podniósł głowę do staruszka i tylko oparł się o jego rękę, Hokage wziął go na barana i wyszli razem z biura, aktywując pieczęcie obronne aby zapobiec nieautoryzowanym jednostkom przekroczenie progu tego pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna zabrał chłopca na zewnątrz aż dotarli do jednego punktu w wiosce, gdzie zaznaczone i oddzielone było koło, w środku którego widniały drwa. Naruto zsunął się z pleców jego ostoi i podszedł bliżej linii, wyznaczającej granicę. Przykucnął i z ciekawością przejechał palcem po kredzie na ziemi, wyczuwając dziwną energię, gdy tymczasem Staruszek z tyłu wykonał jedną, konkretną pieczęć, wziął głęboki oddech i z jego ust wydostała się kula ognia - nie za duża, ale też nie za mała.

Drwa szybko złapały ogień i wkrótce całe ognisko, potrzaskując głośno, rozświetliło twarze ustawionych wokół niego mieszkańców, którzy zwijali swoje stoiska, przechodzili po drodze do swoich domów i akurat byli świadkami tego wydarzenia.

Lecz młody chłopiec nie był zaciekawiony ludźmi, o nie.

Ogień… biło od niego ciepło.

Ciepło, którego nie mógł jako-tako zrozumieć. Energia, której nie mógł przetworzyć. Chakra, ukryta głęboko w najprostszych pierwiastkach, wytwarzających moc.

Moc. Moc. Moc. Moc.

Usłyszał ponownie to wołanie, coś, co pociągnęło go w górę, coś, co kazało mu wejść na środek jeziora i dało spokój; coś, co kazało mu wyciągnąć rękę do ognia i _czerpać._

Czerpać jak najwięcej, przetworzyć to i wchłonąć. Czerpać.

Hokage był szybszy i złapał go za nadgarstek, gdy był tuż przy ścianie płomieni. Błękitne oczy Naruto podążyły za nim i nawiązały kontakt wzrokowy.

Chłopak czuł się jak wyrwany z transu, oczarowania i odsunął rękę, choć wołanie nie ustawało i dopóki nie wejdzie w kontakt z ogniem, wiedział, że nie ustanie.

\- Jiji… - odezwał się niepewnie, wciąż zapatrzony w tańczące płomienie, przybierające różne kształty. Miał wrażenie, że starały się mu pokazać pewne sceny, lecz nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności. - Muszę… J-ja nie mogę...

Hokage miał wrażenie, że wiedział, o co chodzi młodemu obywatelowi Konohy i westchnął cicho, przyciągając go do siebie w uścisku. Miał obawy co do jego bezpieczeństwa - nie mógł pozwolić, żeby znów zawieść jego rodziców i wioskę.

Nie.

\- Rozumiem, Naruto-kun. Wola Ognia wiecznie płonie, pamiętaj.

Na twarzy małego, zimnego chłopca pojawił się lekki uśmiech nim wkroczył prosto w płomienie - w przytłaczającą pożogę.

Już nie był lodowaty. Ogień opatulił go niczym własne dziecię i nim Hokage się obejrzał, całe płomienie zniknęły, zostawiając na środku okręgu małego, blondwłosego chłopczyka, trzymającego się za serce i otoczonego złotym płaszczem z czarnymi liniami, przechodzącymi przez jego całe ciało.

Gdy Hokage podszedł, płaszcz zniknął, a Naruto osunął się na ziemię.


	9. Ciemna zagadka

Energia poruszała się niespokojnie wokół pokoju.

Naruto mrugnął raz, a potem drugi, zaraz i trzeci, bezsłownie wpatrując się prosto w oczy nowo przybyłego shinobi, który równie długo utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z młodym chłopakiem.

Przybysz ten na wezwanie Hokage stawił się w gabinecie najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Brązowe włosy upięte miał w niski kucyk, a jego oczy, choć skrywające zaskoczenie i konfuzję, błyszczały z zaciekawieniem, były ciepłe i przyjazne. W poprzek jego twarzy przechodziła blizna - stara, lecz widać, że niegdyś sprawiła mu wiele bólu. Chłopiec mrugnął ponownie. Kiedy ostatnim razem myślał o swoich znakach na ciele, pozostawionych przez obietnicę cierpienia i wychowania, wzrokiem napotkał tego człowieka, myśląc, że nie są sobie tak obcy jakby mógł przypuszczać - oboje zranieni, wycierpieli swoje, a na ich ciałach widniały pozostałości tego, co ich spotkało. Tego, do czego byli przeznaczeni; czy może był to przypadek? Zupełnie niespodziewanie i jakimś cudem akurat _coś_ drasnęło tego mężczyznę, tworząc taką ranę? Czy może była to karma? Albo przestroga, by wystrzegł się dokonania jakiegoś czynu?

Czy w jego przypadku też tak było? Znalazł się w więzieniu przypadkiem - przez pomyłkę, czy umyślnie? Ktoś to zaplanował czy wydarzenia rozegrały się tak niespodziewanie, że nikt ani nic nie umiał tego przewidzieć? Czy był tylko pionkiem w niebezpiecznej grze pozorów i wojen? Czy nic nie znaczył, nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, co się działo za zamkniętymi drzwiami dorosłych czy wręcz przeciwnie, był tak istotną przeszkodą, że koncentrowano się na nim?  
Na usunięciu go, tym razem na dobre.

Mały chłopiec mrugnął powoli wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami (za którymi skrywało się wiele, wiele, wiele obietnic, nigdy być może niespełnionych) i przerwał rozmyślania.  
Świat zrobi to, co chcieć będzie. _Nic nie jest kwestią przypadku._

Więź krzyczała.

\- Witaj, Naruto - powiedział powoli mężczyzna, lekko się uśmiechając. Mimowolnie przymknął oczy i przykucnął, by być na poziomie wzroku małego dziecka. - Mam na imię Iruka.

Chunin wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, a gdy Naruto nawiązał kontakt poprzez dotyk, Więź po raz pierwszy aktywnie _zadziałała_.

Iruka nagle znalazł się nie w gabinecie Hokage, jak to było dosłownie przed sekundą, lecz przy wysokich, bordowych murach, przez które płynęło coś, co zidentyfikował dopiero po chwili - chakra. Nie była to jednak chakra jednego rodzaju, pochodząca od jednej osoby, o nie. Była zabójczą mieszanką wielu energii, podtrzymującą niewidzialną dla ludzkiego oka barierę, mającą za zadanie karać tych, którzy dopuścili się próby ucieczki od kary za swoje czyny - prawdziwe czy nie. Chunin, wielce zaskoczony czymś w stylu widzenia, retrospekcji, wspomnienia być może, spróbował przejść dalej i ku jego zszokowaniu, przeszedł bezproblemowo przez wielkie, grube mury i znalazł się w wysokiej wieży, na korytarzu wypełnionym wieloma ciemnymi, zamkniętymi celami. W powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny i krwi, krwi jeszcze nie przelanej i tej, która już została na zawsze. To był widok mu nieznajomy; w Konosze inaczej wyglądało więzienie, nawet te dla najgorszych przestępców.

Jakaś siła kazała mu spojrzeć w górę, więc posłuchał tego, co podpowiadała, a wtedy duch jego uniósł się nad ziemię i poszybował w górę, pod sufit, do celi najwyżej położonej ze wszystkich. Przystanął dopiero przy wielkich, grubych kratach. Przed rozsuwanymi drzwiami na małym, niewygodnym drewnianym taborecie zasiadał człowiek ubrany wyraźnie w mundur strażnika. Od innych nie wyróżniałoby go nic, gdyby nie fakt, że włosy jego były srebrne i skierowane w górę(również trochę na skos), a przepaska zakrywała jedno z jego oczu, drugie, czarne, zostawiając światu do zobaczenia.

Oczywiście Iruka wszędzie rozpoznałby tę osobę. Kakashi Hatake zawsze był charakterystyczny, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Wyglądał na dość znudzonego; oparty o mały kawałek ściany, z czapką opadającą mu na twarz i z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Czuwał, to Iruka od razu zauważył.

Delikatny ruch w ciemnościach celi przyciągnął uwagę chunina, który odwrócił głowę od Kakashiego. Właśnie tam, tuż za wysokimi, grubymi, nasączonymi chakrą kratami, na prostej macie siedział mały chłopiec z brudną twarzą i nastroszonymi blond włosami. Nogi miał podkulone do klatki piersiowej, brodę opuszczoną na kolana, a wzrok jego błądził po dziwnych znakach, wyskrobanych niegdyś na ciemnej ścianie. Fakt, iż był bez koszulki, pomógł Iruce zauważyć, że na jego ciele wystąpiły jakieś znaki… Wyglądały, jakby opiewały go, wiązały, a przy tym były bolesne. Młody chłopak ruszył głową i się położył, próbując oddać się krainie snu, głęboko pogrążony w świecie własnych myśli.

Kakashi nic nie powiedział, tylko raz spojrzał na bezwładną formę chłopaka i ze wzrokiem pełnym współczucia i żalu dotknął najbliższej mu kraty i wyciągnął książkę.

Dziecko za kratami tymczasem zdążyło zapaść w sen, niezbyt głęboki, ale w końcu sen. Przewróciło się na lewy, potem na prawy bok, aż w końcu nie mogąc znaleźć podpory w nieświadomości, chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy i tak leżał, patrząc się bezwiednie w sufit.

\- O-opowiesz? - wydukał tylko jedno jedyne słowo, lecz Kakashi odpowiedział na nie od razu, jakby wiedział, o co dokładnie chodziło jego małemu podopiecznemu.

Zaczął opowiadać historię o Wilgoci, Suszy, Słońcu i Chmurach, Deszczu i Wietrze, dokładnie opisując każdy w jego mniemaniu istotny szczegół. Mały blondyn powoli znowu zamykał oczy, tym razem całkiem oddając się przyjemnej nieświadomości i ukojeniu snu. Kakashi przerwał tylko w momencie, w którym był pewny w stu procentach, że młody więzień usnął.

Westchnął głęboko i powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, lecz w jego oczach czaił się wielki, wielki smutek.

Iruka wrócił do świata normalnego w momencie, gdy Naruto szybko odsunął od niego rękę. Więź znów się odezwała, szeptała i podpowiadała, lecz młody chłopiec starał się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na ekspresji nieznajomego.

Nie umiał dokładnie określić, co takiego prawdziwie zobaczył. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego uczucia - tej emocji, intencji, z którą chunin wyszedł z jego umysłu. Coś ukryło się głęboko w jego oczach. To, co Więź mu zaprezentowała poruszyło pewne mechanizmy w jego głowie, dało początek czemuś - komuś - zupełnie nowemu. O zupełnie innym… poglądzie.

Hokage obserwował tę cichą konwersację pomiędzy nimi z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Lata doświadczeń w obcowaniu z ludźmi różnych ras, poglądów, emocji, krajów i przeżyć nauczyły go dostrzegać pewne normalnie niedostrzegalne znaki i sygnały w kontakcie pomiędzy podobnymi jednostkami.

Spojrzenia były pierwsze.

Oczy to zwierciadła duszy, za każdym razem zdradzały co naprawdę czuje ich właściciel - tego nawet najwięksi asasyni nie byli w stanie ukryć. Człowiek na zawsze pozostanie człowiekiem - prędzej czy później odezwie się w nich długo tłumiony ból, emocje, które nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego, tęsknota za czymś, co kiedyś było stałą, którą przyszłość zniszczyła, dając początek czemuś innemu. Hiruzen Sarutobi przeżył niejeden konflikt, widział zdecydowanie zbyt dużo - ale coś takiego doświadczał po raz pierwszy. Natychmiastowe porozumienie. Tworzenie więzi przez kontakt wzrokowy, wzajemne zrozumienie, potrzeba towarzysza - albo zwyczajnie obecności innej osoby. Kogoś, kto sprowadza szybko na ziemię. Wyrywa z zamyślenia, przerywa tok negatywnych uczuć - po prostu jest.

Ale tutaj zaszło coś o wiele bardziej znaczącego i… niezwykłego, niż u innych. Ten mały, blondwłosy chłopiec coś w sobie miał - coś ukrywał - tajemnicę nie do poznania - żywioły okiełznane - energię większą niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać - sekret Czwartego Hokage - sekret klanu Uzumaki - zagadkę. Był zagadką.

Niewiadomą, siłą nie do przewidzenia.

Był ciemnością.

Był _żywiołem_.

Iruka nagle ocknął się ( _tak przynajmniej nazwał to stary ninja_ ) i pokręcił szybko głową, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad swoim ciałem i myśleniem. Naruto zamrugał kilkukrotnie i przeniósł spojrzenie wielkich oczu na swoje dłonie. Wydawał się być zdziwiony, lecz równie szybko się z tego otrząsnął na rzecz patrzenia się na chunina przed nim.

Jeśli Więź mówiła mu, że to jest dobra osoba, to nie będzie się sprzeczał.

Zrobił następnie coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał - objął Irukę i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, wyglądając zupełnie jak dziecko, jakim był. Zamknął oczy i zrelaksował odrobinę, ignorując palące spojrzenie Staruszka na swoich plecach. Czuł się… dobrze. Najzwyczajniej w świecie dobrze.

Iruka nie rozumiał do końca, co właśnie zaszło pomiędzy nimi, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Świat nakierowuje człowieka i jeśli miał spotkać tego samotnego, pogrążonego w ciemności chłopca, tak najwyraźniej miało się stać, dlatego też przytulił do siebie dziecko i powoli wstał z nim na rękach. Jak na - ile miał on lat? Dziesięć? Jedenaście? - był drobny, wyjątkowo mały, starający nie rzucać się w oczy. Dziecko.

\- Iruka - zaczął Hokage, przybliżając się do nich o krok i zaciągając się dymem ze swojej starej, dobrej fajki - czy zadbasz o edukację Naruto? Jesteś jednym z moich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. Wiem, że dasz radę, ale nie będzie łatwo. Podejmiesz się tego?

Iruka nie zastanawiał się długo. Nie po tym, co zobaczył wewnątrz umysłu chłopaka, którego właśnie trzymał. Według niego każdy powinien mieć szansę na naukę - nieważne, czy chodzi o historię, praktykę czy lekcję życia. Wszystko i tak mu pokaże.

\- Hokage-sama. - Iruka zwrócił się do niego i skłonił głowę. - Nie zawiodę Cię.

\- Wiem, Iruka-kun. - Było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką chunin dostał.

* * *

Wszystko to było niezwykle… ciekawe. Interesujące, nowe, inne, ale też zarazem niezbyt proste do przyjęcia. Dużo do zaakceptowania. Dużo do zapamiętania. Dużo do myślenia.

Z tym Naruto nie miał najmniejszego problemu. Jedyne co, to nie umiał się odnaleźć, może zbyt szybko to wszystko szło? Co, jeśli zawiedzie Irukę? Jeśli niewystarczająco dobrze zapamiętuje ważne rzeczy? Procesy? Działania? Zasady? Nie chciał czuć od chunina tego, co od Więźniów _w tamtym miejscu_. Nie chciał.

Szło mu powoli, przyznał Umino, ale do przodu. Bo nigdy nie chodziło mu o to, by ktoś jak najszybciej wykonywał coś, co sprawia trudności - chodziło o samo rozpoczęcie, o chęć, o wolę. Jeden krok do przodu to zawsze krok, niezależnie od tego, w jakim tempie był on wykonany. Tego chunin się trzymał, za każdym razem, gdy podejmował się zadania edukacji dzieci przychodzących do Akademii.

W tym przypadku to też się sprawdzało, jak zauważył, więc dalej egzekwował metody swojej własnej filozofii, dołączając do tego pozornie małe gesty i działania, które pomagały młodemu chłopakowi się zaklimatyzować w jego niewielkim mieszkaniu - pozwalały poznać mu normalne życie i normalne czynności, jakie każdy w teorii wykonuje. Pozwalały mu poznać codzienność, poczuć się jak każdy.

Naruto nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

Gdy Hokage przyszedł w odwiedziny pod adres Iruki drzwi otworzył mu lekko uśmiechnięty, blond chłopiec, który szybko pognał w głąb mieszkania i usiadł w kuchni, przy parapecie, na którym stały rośliny. Obserwował je z wyjątkową uwagą, przypatrując się każdemu listkowi z ciekawością.

Iruka wyszedł właśnie z innego pomieszczenia i ukłonił się najwyżej postawionej osobie w całej wiosce, lecz Sarutobi nie zwrócił na niego swojego spojrzenia, decydując się na obserwację tego, co się działo wokół chłopca. Bowiem dotknąwszy jednej z roślin, natychmiast wyrósł z niej kwiat i rozkwitł na jego oczach.

Naruto odwrócił się w stronę dorosłych.

Wyjątkowo zaskakujące.


End file.
